A present invention is related to a tool kit for accommodating therein screwdriver bits or sockets. A user can conveniently take out the screwdriver bits or sockets for use.
FIG. 11 shows a conventional screwdriver bit holder having an elongated seat body 5 made of plastic material. The seat body is formed with multiple receiving holes 51 for accommodating therein multiple screwdriver bits 6.
In order to securely insert the screwdriver bits 6 in the receiving holes 51, the diameter of the receiving holes 51 is slightly smaller than the diameter of the screwdriver bits 6. The plastic-made seat body 5 is flexible so that the screwdriver bits 6 can be fixedly inserted in the receiving holes 51. However, it is hard for a user to extract the screwdriver bits 6 out of the receiving holes 51 with single hand. It is necessary for the user to take out the screwdriver bits 6 with both hands. Therefore, it is inconvenient to use such screwdriver bit holder.
In the case that the receiving holes 51 are designed with larger diameter, it will be easier to take out the screwdriver bits 6. However, the screwdriver bits 6 tend to unexpectedly drop out and miss.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a tool kit including a seat body and an upper lid pivotally connected with the seat body. The seat body is formed with multiple receiving holes for accommodating therein screwdriver bits or sockets. The bottom of the upper lid is formed with multiple push arms corresponding to the receiving holes. When the upper lid is pivotally opened, the front ends of the push arms are rotated into the middle sections of the receiving holes to lift the screwdriver bits or sockets out of the upper ends of the receiving holes. At this time, a user can conveniently take out the screwdriver bits or sockets for use. When the upper lid is closed onto the seat body, the front ends of the push arms are rotated to the bottoms of the receiving holes. At this time, the screwdriver bits or sockets will fall into the receiving holes due to their own weight and are totally accommodated in the receiving holes.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: